THE GARDENER AND FLOWER GIRL
by vaneela
Summary: for GIST. Gaara yang salah memilih lokasi pertempuran membuatnya berurusan dengan Ino yang kebun bunganya dihancurkan Gaara. Serta memaksa Gaara memperbaikinya dan menjadi tukang kebun selama liburan. warning:AU,OOC,gaje, amatiran,dsb.


Salam kenal semuanya...! Akhirnya saya buat fic juga! Saya buatnya begadang loh dan mengabaikan tugas-tugas saya! Hahaha (gag ada yang nanya dan gag ada yang peduli). Saya pikir saya mau punya fic ah, walau ... jadilah fic abal ini

And thanks buat El-Cierto yang udah ngajarin cara publish ini pada saya yang gaptek J

Mencoba ikut merayakan GIST dengan kenekadan saya yang baru pertama kali nulis... J

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC stadium akhir (melirik Gaara kasihan), Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, aneh, dan lain-lain. Dont like don't read!

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu berlari, mencari tempat yang cukup luas untuk memudahkannya bergerak, dan tempat yang sepi sehingga tak ada penonton yang merepotkan seandainya ia mulai beraksi. Ia terus berlari dengan tubuh penuh luka dan lebam, tapi tak ada ekspresi kesakitan dari wajahnya, hanya datar walau peluhnya bercucuran dan kelelahan yang ia rasakan.

Ia berhenti di sebuah tempat yang luas, ia menunggu, matanya awas ia edarkan ke sekelilingnya, mencari yang mengejarnya. Hidungnya mencium bau bunga, dan matanya masih bisa melihat hamparan bunga di sekelilingnya walau dalam keremangan malam yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan dan bintang.

Mereka datang, sekelompok laki-laki berbadan besar yang terdiri dari 5 orang dengan masing-masing membawa tongkat pemukul ataupun balok kayu di tangannya.

"Mau ke mana kau Sabaku? Lari seperti perempuan hah? Cih pengecut!" Teriak salah satu dari kelompok pemuda tersebut marah. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam, tak ada raut keakutan, menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Sekelompok orang tersebut berlari dan berdiri mengelilingi orang yang disebut Sabaku itu.

"Untuk apa aku takut eh? Pada banci sepertimu?"

"Apa kau bilang! Grrr... kalau kau tak takut, kenapa kau lari?" Geram laki-laki tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berkelahi di tengah kota, akan banyak melukai orang dan aku malas berurusan dengan polisi" Jawab si rambut merah datar.

"Cih! Banyak alasan kau Sabaku! Bilang saja kau takut kan? Aku heran kenapa adikku bisa tergila-gila pada cecunguk macam kau! Dan kau... Berani-beraninya kau buat dia sakit hati!"

"Astaga, jadi masalahnya itu? Ku pikir apa tiba-tiba aku dihajar, mengejutkan." Tak ada ekspresi terkejut dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut, lalu ia melanjutkan " Bahkan aku tak tahu adikmu yang mana, oh apa yang sering menerorku dengan benda-benda pink menjijikan di loker ku? Tapi membuang benda ataupun menolak orang yang tidak ku suka adalah hakku."

"Grrr..! Sombong skali kau Sabaku! Hajar dia!"

Lima pemuda yang mengelilingi Sabaku tersebut mulai memukul Sabaku dangan tongkat yang mereka bawa namun pemuda yang menjadi lawan mereka ternyata bukan orang sembarangan. Ia menangkis dan balik memukul mereka satu persatu ataupun sekaligus dua dengan gerakan yang cepat. Satu persatu personil pengeroyok itu tumbang dan jatuh menimpa bunga-bunga dan rumput-rumput di bawahnya. Mereka bertarung dan berkelahi dengan sangat sengit, penuh amarah, sementara si rambut merah menanggapi dengan santai dan dingin. Erangan marah dan kesakitan terus terdengar diantara mereka hingga suara-suara itu hilang berganti dengan rintihan kesakitan dan tumbangnya lima pengeroyok tadi menyisahkan sang pemenang yaitu pemuda tinggi tegap berambut merah.

"Dengar, Aku tidak ingin mencari musuh sebenarnya, tapi kalian yang menginginkannya," Si rambut merah mendekati pria pemimpin pengeroyok, "Dan untuk masalah adikmu, katakan padanya untuk mencari pria lain! jangan memaksa orang yang tidak suka, mengerti!" Perintahnya dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"ba..baik..." Sahut orang di hadapannya takut sambil memegangi perut dan bibirnya yang pecah. Ia meringis lalu pergi bersama teman-temannya dengan tertatih-tatih namun memaksa untuk berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari pemuda yang menghajarnya tadi.

Pemuda berambut merah itupun merebahkan diri di rerumputan, matanya terpejam tak bisa lagi menahan lelah dan kantuk yang dari tadi menyerangnya.

... ###...

Suara alarm berdering membangunkan seorang gadis di kamar yang didominasi warna ungu dengan sentuhan warna komplementernya yaitu kuning sebagai aksennya, dan warna lembut biru dan pink pastel menghiasi bagian dinding lainnya.

Tangan ramping berkulit putih bersih itu menekan tombol off pada benda berisik tersebut, lalu menyingkirkan selimut dari mukanya. Perlahan ia membuka mata aquamarine jernihnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela kemudian membuka tirainya. Matahari pagi yang masih menampakkan sinar malu-malu dan kicauan burung burung menyambutnya hangat. Senyum mengembang diwajah gadis tersebut, kulitnya yang putih dan bersih menampakkan rona merah senang dikedua pipinya. Ia menggeliat sebentar, membiarkan angin pagi meniup lembut rambut pirang platinumnya yang masih berantakan.

"Selamat pagi Konoha... " gumamnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan jendelanya yang menampakkan tanaman hijau dan warna-warni bunga di halamannya.

"Saljunya sudah mecair semua! akhirnya kau datang juga musim semiku tercinta, aku benar-benar merindukanmu! Hm... segar sekali baumu" ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, senyumnya tak hilang dari bibir merahnya yang penuh.

Kemudian gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi ramping tersebut bergegas menyambar haduk dan masuk ke kamar madi sambil bersenandung.

...####...

"Pagi sayang!" Sapa pria paruh baya sambil menuruni tangga dapur menghampiri gadis cantik yang sibuk menata makanan di meja makan bundar dengan empat kursi mengelilinginya.

"Pagi papa!" balas gadis itu tersenyum riang selesai meletakkan susu hangat lalu memeluk papanya yang sudah duduk di kursi makan dan mencium pipinya, kemudian ia pun duduk di kursi lain dekat papanya.

"hm... akhirnya aku melihat senyum cerahmu lagi hime, dan wah aku kangen sekali dengan masakanmu. Mengingat kau selalu bangun kesiangan dengan tampang lesumu itu dan terburu-buru ke sekolah selama musim dingin." Pria bernama Yamanaka Inoichi itu terkekeh sambil menyendok cream soup hangat dan memakannya.

Ino, nama gadis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ayahnya sambil menuangkan susu hangat ke dalam gelasnya.

"Tentu saja dong pa, papa tau kan ini adalah awal musim semi dan itu artinya aku bisa melihat bunga-bungaku mekar. Dan berhubung ini dalam masa liburan, jadi aku berniat untuk membantu memanennya!" Jawab Ino senang.

Suasana sarapan tercipta hangat seperti bisa, ayah dan anak ini sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa. Yamanaka Yoichi adalah seorang single parent, ia membesarkan puteri sematawayangnya sendirian sejak isterinya meninggal karena sakit saat ino berusia 9 tahun.

Yamanaka memiliki perkebunan bunga. Bunga-bunga hasil kebun di jual ke luar kota dan hanya memiliki toko bunga kecil di dekat kebunnya yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Yamanaka sangat dihormati pegawai kebunnya, keluarga kecil itu terkenal ramah dan baik. Inoichi sendiri adalah seorang composer terkenal yang memiliki gedung kesenian raksasa dan perusahaan rekaman di Konoha serta mengorbitkan musisi-musisi terkenal lain hasil didikannya. Puterinya Ino masih remaja berusia 15 tahun dan masih sekolah kelas 2 tingkat SMA di International Academy of Konoha (IAK) Sekolah elit yang terkenal memiliki siswa-siwi yang berbakat dan berprestasi juga yang memiliki perekonomian menengah ke atas.

...####...

Ino memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggir kebun, lalu berlari ke dalam kebun bunga milik keluarganya. Ia menyapa bibi dan paman petani kebunnya, yang memang baru datang hanya beberepa orang saja dari 15 orang pegawai, sebab hari masih terlalu pagi. Ino berjalan melewati jalan setapak di bukit-bukit kecil kebunnya sambil matanya menjelajahi sekitar kebun yang di penuhi bunga aneka maacam dan aneka warna.

Senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang, ia selalu menghirup dalam-dalam wangi bunga yang sangat ia sukai. Inilah alasan mengapa ia sangat menyukai musim semi. Indahnya... pikirnya.

Kaki ino berjalan ke tengah kebun dimana pegawainya belum ada yang mencapai tempat itu, karena masih sibuk memanen di bagian depan kebun. Seketika ino berhenti, ia membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mellihat keanehan di kebunnya. dan segera berlari menghampiri bunga-bunga yang entah mengapa rusak dan hancur.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" katanya terkejut dan sedih, ia meneliti sekitar 5 meter persegi kelompok bunganya yang rusak. Ada yang tercabut, ada yang patah seperti terinjak. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang tergeletak dengan posisi miring. Sedikit ragu ia mendekati sosok itu. Pria berambut merah dengan jaket hitam serta jeans biru pudar yang tanganya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Perutnya yang bergerak lembut teratur menandakan ia masih bernafas. Ino mengguncang tubuh pria itu.

"Hey bangun! Sedang apa kau! Kau pasti yang merusak bunga-bungaku kan?

Pria itu menggeliat sedikit lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Ino heran.

"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku? Aku pemilik kebun yang kau rusak baka! Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan ini semua! Teriak Ino marah.

Pemuda tersebut melihat Ino dan menatap sekelilingnya, taman bunga yang hancurkah? Pikirnya.

"hm... mungkin gara-gara perkelahian semalam" Gumamnya santai, ia lalu bangkit dan hendak pergi namun sebua tangan menahannya kasar dan membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Mau kemana kau pengacau? Kabur hah!" Ino mendelik. Ia menatap marah pada sosok bermata hijau di sedikit mendongak karena pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?" Katanya seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya

"Apa? Kau pikir aku butuh uangmu eh! Maaf tuan aku tidak butuh uangmu! Dan hey... Sepertinya aku mengenalmu? Kau... Sabaku gaara anggota klub basket kalau tidak salah eh?"

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu menatap Ino, lalu mencoba mengingat. 'Dia kan satu sekolah denganku dan sering datang ke gedung olahraga dan ke kalasku'. Pikirnya setelah berhasil mengingatnya.

"hn.. dan kau sepupunya Naruto?" tebaknya tidak nyambung dengan pikirannya.

"Benar, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan!" Ino melipat tangan di dadanya dan menatap tajam Gaara.

"Aku hanya punya uang _cash _segini, sisanya kutransfer"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak butuh uangmu!" Teriak Ino mulai kesal.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Kau tau merawat bunga itu tidah mudah? Kau harus penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Dan kau tau betapa aku menunggu saat-saat ini? Dan kau menghancurkannya! Kau harus membuat kebunku ini seperti sedia kala! Tanam bunga, dan rawat hingga tumbuh!"

"Tidak terimakasih. Akan ku transfer saja uangku atau ku titip pada Naruto" Gaara pun berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang berapi-api. Tiba-tiba Ino melompat ke pungung Gaara, tangannya merangkul lehernya dan menggigit pundak Gaara dengan sangat keras.

"AAARGHH...!" Teriak Gara keskitan lalu Jatuh tengkurap dengan ino yang masih gemas mengigitnya.

"Hentikan! Argh! Apa kau vampir? Lepaskan bodoh!" Gaara menepis Ino hingga gadis pirang itu menyingkir dan duduk di samping Gaara. Gaara ikut duduk dengan tangan yang memengangi pundaknya yang merah, oh tidak hampir biru.

"Apa maumu cewek barbar?" Gaara menatap tajam Ino, kentara sekali ia kesal.

"Kau sudah tau mauku kan?" Balas ino sengit

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa kau tidak terima uangnya dan masalah selasai!"

"ku pikir kau tidak bodoh sehingga aku tak mau mengulangi alasannya, aku tidak mau uang mu! Aku juga punya Sabaku!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membereskan ?"

Ino mendelik marah, " Hey! Kau yang harus melakukannya! Agar kau lebih menghargai makhluk hidup sabaku! Menyuruh orang? Manja sekali kau tuan muda!" Ino berdiri dan menatap laki-laki di bawahnya sinis. Gaara berdiri, ia tak kalah gusar.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali! Yang penting bunganya tumbuh dan selesai!"

"Kau ternyata seorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab tuan muda!"

"Apa?" Kali ini Gaara marah, ia tak suka dibilang bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan apa katanya? Manja? Oh sial! Itu bukan pria sejati, dan ia benci dibilang seperti itu.

"Aku sudah mau tanggung jawab kan nona? Tapi kau..."

Ino memotong cepat "Tanggung jawab? Hey kau harus melakukan sendiri atas apa yang kau perbuat, kau yang merusak, kau yang perbaiki! Itu tanggung jawab! Bukan menyuruh orang lain yang mengerjakannya, itu namanya manja rambut merah!"

Gara menggeletukan giginya kesal, sial! Perempuan ini benar-benar membuatnya terpojok. Baru kali ini ia bertengkar mulut, dan dengan seorang wanita? _Shit _yang benar saja. Tapi dalam hatinya membenarkan kata-kata sepupu Naruto ini. Sial kenapa ia sama merepotkan dengan naruto? Tidak, dia tiga kali lipatnya!

"Baiklah nona yamanaka, aku akan datang besok melakukan tugas yang kau minta, puas ?"

Ino tersenyum puas "Begitulah seharusnya pria sejati, berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab!"

Gaara memutar bola mata, ia malas menanggapi. Ia sudah cukup 'seperti bukan dirinya' saat ini. Tak mau berlama-lama ia pun hendak pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi tangan itu menahannya. Gara hanya memberi tatapan 'apa lagi?' pada gadis di depannya.

"Ikut aku" Ino menyeret gaara yang pasrah, tidak mau bertengkar lagi dengan perempuan. Itu diluar kemampuannya.

Sepanjang jalan petani-petani yang ternyata mulai banyak yang datang, menatap mereka heran, namun mereka tetap menyapa Ino dan dibalas senyum ramah dan lambaian Ino. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Ino-chan, selamat pagi. Siapa dia?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Gaara heran pasalnya baru kali ini melihat pemuda tersebut dan wajahnya terdapat luka dan lebam.

Ino berhenti sejenak, "Dia yang menghancurkan bunga-bunga lili di petak delapan paman, dan mulai besok dia akan berjanji memperbaikinya." Jawab ino sambil tersenyum, petani tersebut hanya ber-oh saja.

Gaara benar-benar pasrah saat itu, ia duduk diboncengi Ino yang entah mau membawanya ke mana tanpa banyak tanya. Sampai sepeda yang ia duduki memasuki halaman rumah lantai dua yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak juga kecil serta bentuknya indah dan bersih.

Ino menyuruhnya masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu. Sementara Ino masuk lebih dalam ke rumahnya. Gaara menatap sekeliling ruangan itu, bergaya natural minimalis, sebagian dindingnya didominasi kayu, dan batu-bartu alam menghiasinya. Cokelat dan kuning gading mendominasi ruangan dan mungkin rumah ini. Tak seluas rumahnya di Suna yang ruang tamunya saja seluas Ball room hotel, tetapi ia merasa nyaman disini. Ia dapat melihat Grand piano hitam di ruangan lainnya yang hanya di sekat dengan bambu-bambu alam. Dan sepertinya itu ruang keluarga. Hm... rumah seniman sepertinya, pikirnya.

Ruang tamu itu sendiri dipajang lukisan besar pemandangan dan patung bethhoven pada dinding dan sudut ruangan. Terdapat foto besar keluarga seorang ayah−yang ia kenali Yamanaka Inoichi musisi terkenal− di sebelah kiri menggunakan jas duduk di depan grand piano sementara tangannya merangkul wanita cantik dan anggun, wajahnya mirip Ino sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Kedua tangan mereka merangkul gadis kecil pirang berambut pendek sedang tertawa riang menatap kamera dengan gaya centilnya.

Mau tak mau Gaara tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Foto keluarga yang harmonis sepertinya, sangat alami. Bukan foto kaku keluarga berpakaian resmi berdiri berjejer tanpa senyum bahkan seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain,seperti foto keluarganya.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama"

Gaara membuyarkan lamunannya dan menatap Ino yang datang membawa segelas air dingin dan kotak P3K.

"Minumlah" kata ino sambil membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol serta perban dan plester. Ino menatap Gaara yang tampak lega dan tersenyum geli melihat gelas yang airnya sudah tak tersisa.

"mau apa kau?" Gaara menepis tangan ino yang mulai mengelap keningnya dengan kapas dingin yang dipegangya"

"Mengobati luka mu, kau seperti maling yang tertangkap dengan wajah seperti ini" Ino tersenyum lembut.

Gaara menatapnya tanpa kedip. ' Dia bisa berwajah seperti itu ya?' Pikirnya. Ketika tersadar ia mulai mengedikkan kepalanya mengusir pikirannya yang ngaco.

"Diamlah sebentar! Apa kau takut? Ini hanya alkohol, dan perihnya hanya sedikit." Ino menyeringai mengejek.

'Benarkan kataku? dia menyebalkan.' Batin Gaara seolah memberitahu pikirannya sendiri. "Kau pikir aku anak-anak?" Gara mendengus

"Kalau begitu diamlah!" Ino melanjutkan membersihkan dan mengompres luka dan lebam di dahi dan rahang Gaara kemudian memberi obat dan menutup dengan plester pada luka di dahi gaara.

Tangan Ino dengan kapasnya kini menyentuh sudut bibir Gaara yang terluka dengan darah yang mengering.

Deg!

_Shit!_ Gaara reflek menepis tangan Ino ketika dirasakan ada yang aneh dengan dadanya dan wajahnya yang mendadak memanas.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Aku melakukannya selembut mungkin deh, apa sakit?" tanya Ino ksedikit khawatir.

"Ti..tidak" Gaara ingin menggigit lidahnya hingga putus karena bisa-bisanya tergagap. 'Lidah siapa yang kubawa?' Pikirnya gila.

Ino kembali mengelap lembut sudut bibir Gaara yang lagi-lagi entah mengapa membuat Gaara ingin lari dari situ. Gaara bisa melihat wajah Ino dengan sangat dekat, melihat jelas parasnya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, pipinya yang sepertinya lembut kemerah-merahan, hidungnya yang mancung dan kecil, matanya yang besar dengan bola berwarna biru jernih ditutupi bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik saat ia menatap ke bawah. Lalu tangannya yang halus, jemarinya yang ramping, rambut pirang, dan astaga! Harumnya...

"Apa ya kau lakukan?" tanya Ino heran ketika gara mendorongnya menjauh.

"Ti..tidak.. A..aku hanya berfikir..." Tuh kan gagap lagi "Apa kau berdarah campuran?" Seketika itu juga gaara ingin menghilang saja, apa-apaan dia menanyakan hal bodoh macam itu. Tapi wajahnya tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya heran namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Yaah, ibu ayahku berasal dari Inggris. Hey apa itu penting?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... Berarti naruto juga blasteran?" Gaara memaksa otaknya cepat mencari alasan.

"hm... Yaah gitu deh, Neneknya Naruto itu adik dari nenekku. Begitulah, kami sepupu jauh yang dekat." Ino tersenyum sekilas kemudian hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya tapi gaara mengelak.

"Biar aku saja" Gaara mengambil kapas di tangan ino dan mengongobati lukanya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. besok pagi, dan selama dua minggu liburan ini aku akan datang merawat kebunmu itu. Hanya di petak itu kan?"

Ino tersenyum puas lalu mengangguk, "Ku tunggu kau jam 7, jangan terlambat!"

"hn..." Gaara berjalan keluar diikuti Ino di belakangnya

"kau seperti Sasuke-kun saja"

Gaara berhenti. Gadis ini hobi sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Aku tidak mirip dengan pujaanmu itu nona" Katanya datar sambil berlalu pergi. Dia sangat tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain, dan efeknya entah mengapa jauh lebih besar saat Ino yang mengatakanya. Dengan Sasuke lagi! Cih Apanya yang mirip?

...

Gaara sampai di apartemennya dan menemukan Naruto di depan pintunya. 'Kenapa aku selalu diganggu orang-orang pirang sih?'

"Kau darimana gaara, pantas saja kau tak membuka pintunya. Dan hey! Kenapa wajahmu? Penampilanmu juga seperti habis diperkosa!"

Gaara memberikan death glare terbaiknya, Nautopun menelan ludah dramatis. Kau salah pilih kata Naruto.

"maksudku, habis dikeroyok" Ralatnya disertai cengiran dan menggaruk kepala pirang jabriknya yang tidak gatal.

Gaara tidak menjawab melainkan masuk ke apartemennya diikuti Naruto yang langsung duduk di sofa Gaara dan menyalakan TV sementara Gaara masuk ke kamar mandi.

Gaara duduk di samping Naruto setelah melewati 30 menit membersihkan diri dan berpakaian santai.

"Kau berkelahi?"

"hn"

"dengan siapa? Di mana? Kapan? Bagaimana?" Naruto misuh-misuh sendiri.

Gaara menyandarkan badannya. 'Mereka benar-benar mirip.' Batinnya kesal.

"Entahlah, katanya kakaknya yang adiknya sakit hati"

"Apa? Oo... Salah satu fansmu yang kau tolak kan?" tanya Naruto Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Kapan kejadianya"

"Semalam"

"Berapa orang?

"lima"

"hey! Ceritakan secara gamblang! Kenapa kau menjawab satu-satu begitu sih?" Naruto mulai kesal.

"Tiba-tiba mereka menyerangku sepulang dari latihan semalam, aku tidak mau ribut di tengah kota. Aku berlari ke tempat yang luas dan menghajar mereka di sana. Dan mereka lari." Akhirnya Gaara menyerah, Naruto memang bisa membuatnya sedikit terbuka. Dia satu-satunya sahabat bagi Gaara. "Lalu aku tertidur di sana sampai pagi."

"Ooooh... perlu ku balas mereka?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara di depannya seolah sedang berkelahi.

"Tidak usah" Jawab Gaara datar otomatis mebuat Naruto berhenti dan menatapnya kecewa. Kemudian ia kembali antusias.

"Hey liburan ini kau tidak ke Suna kan! Jadi tim basket kita tetap latihan seperti biasa dan menang turnamen seperti biasa pula!" Serunya semangat. "Si teme dan yang lainnya juga semangat seperti biasa, aku akan mengalahkan dunk-nya teme dan merebut perhatian Sakura-chan dengan penuh!" Serunya semangat

"Jadi aku mau kesepakatan darimu tentang jadwal latihan, sore atau pagi? Aku dan Lee sih inginnya pagi biar lebih semangat!"

"Aku tidak bisa pagi" Jawab Gaara malas.

"eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang dalam masa tahanan"

"Apa? Jadi kejadian semalam sampai berurusan dengan polisi? Waah gawat!" Naruto mulai heboh lagi, sementara Gaara hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Ini lebih gawat dari polisi Naruto. Ini lebih rumit."

"eh?" naruto mengedikan kepalanya heran. "Mafia? Preman? Hewan buas? Ayolah, aku bisa mengatasi itu."

"Sepupumu"

"..." Naruto sweat drop "maksudmu... Ino-chan?" tanyanya ragu. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan Naruto meringis ngeri.

"Well... Aku menyerah kalau yang itu" Katanya lemas. Gaara hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto, nona Yamanaka itu benar-banar menakutkan. Naruto saja yang tidak takut apapun langsung lemas dan pucat begitu.

"Tapi... Bagaimana kau bisa berurusan denganya?" Tanyanya heran.

"Medan yang ku pakai berkelahi itu, adalah kebun bunganya. Aku membuatnya hancur."

"Astaga! Aku tak percaya kau masih hidup Gaara!" Teriak Naruto berlebihan, ia melanjutkan dengan sikap lebih dramatis. "Aku pernah merusakan tanaman bunga matahari di kebunbelakang rumahnya waktu kami berumur 7 tahun, dan kau tau? Aku berakhir di pohon belakang rumahnya dengan tidak berdaya! Dia mengikatku! Dari siang sampai sore!"

Gaara membelalakan matanya tak percaya antara kaget, ngeri, dan menahan tawanya. Tampang Naruto masih memucat dan hampir menangis. Gaara hampir tak dapat menahat tawanya. Ujung bibirnya berkedut-kedut.

"Dia psikopat!" Gaara ngeri membayangkannya. Dan mengingat apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan padanya sendiri. "Kau lihat ini? Dia menggigitku"

Naruto mengernyit ngeri melihat bahu Gaara yang sedikit membiru. Ada bekas gigitan di sana.

"Woow. Cupang yang bagus" Naruto nyengir. Gaara memberi tatapan membunuh tingkat dewa pada Naruto.

"well... Dia memang ekstrim jika menyangkut tanaman. Dia memang galak, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya saudaraku." Nada naruto melembut, " Dia itu sangat peduli padaku kok. Kadang dia bisa jadi kakakku atau malah ibuku. Kadang juga sangat manja seperti adikku tapi yang ini jarang sekali. Dia itu orang yang tegar. Dia bisa sekuat itu ditinggal oleh ibunya. Saat itulah ia menunjukan sisi yang jarang ia tunjukkan padaku."

Gaara terkejut tapi sebisa mungkin ekspresinya dibuat datar. "Jadi dia hanya dengan ayahnya? Anak tunggal?"

"Yup! Paman Inoichi itu adalah idolaku! Almarhum bibi Naomi juga. Beliau sangat lembut. Dan penuh kasih. Hm... sifat Ino-chan juga menurun darinya mungkin. Dan sifat menakutkannya, kurasa tertular dari ibuku."

"Mereka sepertinya keluarga yang hangat" kata Gaara lirih, teringat dengan keluarganya sendiri yang kaku. Naruto melihatnya tak enak.

"err... Gaara, Ayah dan ibumu yang sibuk seperti ayah dan ibuku kok, mereka juga jarang di rumah karena kerja, jadi... itu wajar kok. Makanya aku sering main ke rumah Ino-chan atau ke gedung seninya paman ... " Naruto tertawa garing, merasa tidak enak dengan Gaara.

"Setidaknya mereka pulang Dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu sore harinya atau malam harinya. Mereka juga akrab denganmu kan? Kau sering bermain basket dengan ayahmu atau sekedar piknik bersama sekeluaarga kan?" nada Gaara terdengar datar, namun naruto yang sudah memahami sahabatnya ini tahu bahwa ia sedang bersedih.

"Jadi. Apa hukumanmu darinya Gaara?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku disuruh merawat tanamannya selama dua minggu liburan ini."

"Aaaah itu termasuk ringan Gaara, kau harus bersyukur!" Ujar Naruto seraya menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Jadi, latihannya sore?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kiba, Teme, dan lainnya juga maunya sore. Oke Gaara, aku pergi dulu, mau numpang makan siang di rumah Ino-chan. Pasti dia masak hari ini." Naruto mejilat bibirnya dan memegang perutnya lapar.

"Memangnya ibumu tidak memberi makan?"

"aku tidak mau mati muda dengan makan masakan ibuku Gaara." Ujar Naruto ngeri. "Dia hanya pandai buat ramen"

"well. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi Gaara? Atau barangkali kau mau pedekete dengan sepupuku?hahaha"

"Tidak terimakasih. Lagipula dia sama dengan perempuan lainnya. Dia juga fansgirl Sasuke, kau ingat?" Gaara tak terlihat tertarik sama sekali padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang berdoa semoga hal itu tak benar-benar terjadi.

"hahaha... Iya sih, tapi dia tak pernah benar-benar sungguh-sungguh"

"Maksudmu sering datang ke lapangan basket lalu ke kelasku− maksudku Sasuke dan menyapanya setiap hari tidak sungguh-sungguh? Dia sama saja dengan cewek-cewek bodoh yang menerorku. Pada kasusnya, Sasuke."

"Dia tidak pernah beri apa-apa pada Sasuke atau melakukan teror kok! Kalau dia mau, dia bisa membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Mudah saja menyukai Ino-chan, kau tau? Semudah aku menyukai Sakura-chan!" Naruto mulai autis dengan hayalannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan,

"Dia dan Sakura-chan memang bersaing dari dulu. Yaah mereka bersahabat baik. Sangat malah tapi tetap bersaing. Bagaimana bilangnya ya?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung

"Begitupun dalam urusan menyukai cowok. Itu semacam trend bagi Ino-chan. Dia tidak benar-benar serius berkomitmen dengan cowok, maksudku pacaran. Banyak teman kencannya menginginkannya jadi pacarnya tapi ia menolak. Pada dasarnya Ino-chan itu setia, makanya kalau ia berkomitmen pacaran hanya pada orang yang benar-benar ia cintai."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku dan dia selalu berbagi cerita Gaara. Dan aku tau persis dia seperti apa, tapi yang aku tidak tau perasaan Sakura-chan pada Teme!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lagi, kali ini frustasi. " Ino-chan tidak pernah bilang padaku. Dia bilang Itu rahasia Sakura!" Teriak Naruto gusar.

Entah kenapa Gaara sedikit lega mendengarnya dan dia juga heran menyadari hal itu.

...####...

"Kau terlambat 10 menit!" Ino mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya menatap Gaara yang baru datang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jamnya. "kipikir kau tak datang!"

Gaara malas menanggapi. Ia berjalan ke pondok kayu kecil tempat Ino duduk.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Ino, Gaara menggeleng. Ino menepuk kursi panjang yang ia duduki dan masih ada banyak sisa yang masih bisa diduduki. Tangannya menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna ungu pada Gaara.

"Makanlah, aku tidak mau kau rubuh. Kau tanggung jawabku juga kan?"

Gaara sedikit kaget tapi akhirnya kemudian ia mengambil kotak itu dan duduk di samping Ino. Ia membuka tutupnya, dua potong Sandwich. Sepertinya enak. Gaara mulai memakannya dan mau tak mau ia akui ini enak, pantas saja Naruto bilang suka masakan Ino.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Gaara setelah menghabiskan sarapannya pada Ino yang memberikan sebotol susu hangat padanya dan langsung ludes tak tersisa menyisahkan noda putih di bibir atas Gaara.

Ino tertawa seraya mengelap bibir Gaara dengan sapu tangan. Lagi-lagi Gaara mengutuk jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Sebisa mungkin menahan wajahnya agar tetap datar.

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah." Ino menurunkan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Gaara. 'Sial! Ternyata dia tampan sekali! Hati-hati Ino' Batinnya waspada.

"Aku pikir kau seperti Naruto yang makannya tidak teratur. Dan terbiasa makan makanan di luar yang tidak sehat. Apalagi kau tinggal sendiri jadi..."

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Potong Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Kali ini dia menyerah pada inernya. Ino yang ditatap seperti itupun gugup, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia menjawab agak lama karena sibuk memaki innernya yang ia pikir norak.

"kau kan sekarang pegawaiku, jadi wajar kalau aku peduli"

"Kau begini pada setiap pegawaimu?" Mata Gaara lagi-lagi masih enggan beranjak dari gadis cantik berambut pirang bergaya ponytyle di depannya.

Ino kembali memaki dirinya yang grogi. Ini bukan dirinya! Pikirnya ia tak boleh kalah dari pemuda minim pengalaman di sampingnya. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan menatap gaara, menjawab tantangannya sendiri.

"Mereka tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Hidup mereka teratur." Ino tersenyum menatap pemuda di depannya. Dan ia menang! Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya. Bahkan pemuda itu berdiri. Ino tersenyum puas. Walaupun batinnya masih khawatir akan pacuan pak jantung yang berlebihan. Astaga! Inikah resiko dan efek samping atas perbuatannya.

Perlahan Ino pun bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil sebuah kotak dan kantong plastik hitam kemudian berjalan melewati Gaara.

"Ambil sekop kecil, Cangkul dan alat penyiram. Tanya pada paman yang berjaga di sana, kau masuk saja ke dalam. Lalu ikut aku!" gaara menurut.

...

"bukan begitu! Lihat! Seperti ini! Masa tidak bisa?" Ino mencontohkan sekali lagi cara menggali tanah dengan benar. Gaara yang sudah letih setelah mencangkul hanya mendengus kesal enggan berkomentar lalu mengambil sekop kecil dari tangan Ino. Dan mengulangi apa yang dilakukan Ino. Ino menatap puas dengan hasil kerja Gaara.

"masukkan bibit ini dan beri pupuk itu!" Perintah Ino. Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya menurut pasrah.

"Setelah kau selesaikan semua kau siram dengan alat itu, jangan kurang, jangan lebih!" Lagi-lagi gaara hanya mendengus. Dan mengerjakan semua perintah "majikannya" itu. Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak histeris. Gaara yang kaget menghentikan kerjanya kemudian menghampiri Ino yang ketakutan melihat... eh apa? Kucing?

"Jangan mendekat kumohon" Kaki Ino gemetaran berusaha menghindar dari kucing besar tersebut yang malah mendekati Ino yang memejamkan mata hampir manangis. Gaara tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Apa yang menyeramkan dari seekor kucing? Tapi ia kemudian mendekati ino dan...

Grep!

Ino memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat, tubuhnya gemetaran. Spertinya ia benar-benar takut. Gaara tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan ia memaki pikirannya sendiri tentang Ino. Ia bisa merasakan Tekstur Ino yang lembut di bagian depannya. 'Astaga! Gadis ini benar-benar sial! Banyak gadis yang memelukku (walau mereka yang seenaknya) tapi kenapa dia bisa buatku kacau?' Batinnya antara malu senang dan frustasi. Lalu... wajahnya memerah parah membayangkan apa yang seharusnya tak ada dipikirannya saat itu. _Damn!_

"Cepat usir dia!" Ino benar-benar sudah menangis saat kucing tersebut dengan ngeyelnya malah menggeser tubuhnya di kaki Ino.

Gaara mau tak mau panik juga."Hey bagaimana aku bisa mengusirnya kalau kau tak mau melepaskanku?"

Ino dengan ragu akhirnya melepas pelukannya. 'Dia benar-benar menangis' Batin Gaara. Kemudian ia mengangkat kucing bandit tersebut lalu mambawanya ke tampat yang agak jauh dari situ, dan meletakkan pelan kucing yang langsung pergi setelah mendarat. Kemudian kembali menghampiri Ino.

Wajah Ino memerah antara malu dan malu sekali. Mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Gaara. Gaara jongkok di samping Ino yang masih sibuk mengelap air matanya. Ino menatap kesal pemuda yang menahan tawa dan melihatnya dengan tampanng mengejek.

"Itu kucing Yamanaka, Bukan macan!" Ejeknya.

Ino mendengus kesal dan malu, "Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika pada saat ulang tahunmu yang ke lima orang tuamu memberi hadiah kucing. Dan makhluk jahat itu mengamuk lalu mecakarmu habis-habisan. Merusak baju kesayanganmu dan pestamu!" Teriak Ino kesal.

Oh cukup! sepertinya Gaara sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Ino memberinya death glare yang malah membuat tawa Gaara menjadi jadi. Sadar apa yang dilakukannya Gaarapun berhenti tertawa. Setelah usahanya yang keras.

"ayo pulang! Sudah siang!" Ino beranjak pergi diikuti Gaara.

"hey kau! Mau pulang atau makan siang di rumahku?" Tawar Ino saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dengan sepeda Ino. Kali ini Gaara yang memboncengnya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku untuk kejadian tadi" Entah mengapa Gaara masih ingin bersama Ino.

...

"Kau bersihkan saja dirimu di kamar mandi." Ino menaiki tangga di ruang tengahnya menuju kamarnya.

"Dan kau?"

Ino berhenti sejenak "Aku juga mau mandi"

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Kemudian wajahnya memanas. Kalau ia di kamar mandi dan Ino juga. Berarti... "Kita tidak mungkin Mandi bersama kan?" tanyanya polos. Sontak Ino menoleh cepat, wajahnyapun memanas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan baka?"

"Kau menyuruhku ke kamar mandi yang ada dirimu sedang mandi?" Oh tidak Gaara kau kenapa? Wajah Gaara semerah rambutnya. Ino tidak tahu harus apa, antara kesal, atau tertawa.

"Hey kau pakai kamar mandi di sana!" Ino menunjuk ruangan di sebelah ruang tengah. " Di sebalah kanan! Karena kiri dapur! Dan aku memakai kamar mandiku yang di kamar. Mengerti? Kemana otak peringkat lima besar di sekolahmu Sabaku?" Sungut Ino kesal.

Saat ini Gaara benar-benar ingin menjedotkan kepalanya di tembok. Atau menghilang saja dari tempat ini sekarang. Kenapa ia tak kepikiran soal itu. Sepertinya dia mulai sinting! Menjadi tukang kebun mungkin bisa menbuat orang frustasi ya?

"Aku hanya bergurau" Kata Gaara beralasan. Ino menatapnya tak percaya. Gaara? Bergurau? Benarkah? Tapi akhirnya ia melanjutkan menaiki tangga dan berhenti lagi tiba-tiba dan kembali menatap Gaara dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Kalau kau mau mandi bersamaku, boleh saja..." Gaara terkejut wajahnya memerah. Segudang pikiran berkecamuk antara pro dan kontra.

"tapi..." Ino melanjutkan. Tatapannya menajam, "Kalau kau benar-banar ingin mati." Ancamnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas lega, tapi sebagian kecil dirinya kecewa.

...

Bau harum masakan dari tadi sudah tercium dan membuat Gaara lapar. Naruto saja yang datang 10 menit yang lalu dan menemaninya menunggu hidangan sudah berteriak-teriak tidak sabar. Ino memanggil keduanya untuk ke meja makan. Di sana terdapat macam-macam makanan yang mengundang selera. Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menyendok nasi namun tangannya ditepis Ino.

"Tidak! Sebelum papa datang!" Tegasnya. Naruto hanya merengut pasrah. Gaara pernah dengar dari Naruto bahwa dikeluarganya saat anggotanya bisa makan di rumah dan kebetulan dalam perjalanan atau belum sampai rumah. maka mereka tidak akan mulai acara makan itu sampai orang tersebut bergabung di meja makan. Dan kalau ada yang tidak bisa pulang dan makan bersama di rumah. Harus mengabarkan agar tidak ada yang menunggu. Tradisi yang menyenangkan menurut Gaara.

Tak lama bel berbunyi Ino bergegas membuka pintu dan menyambut papanya. Inoichi mengecup kening puterinya kesayangannya dengan sayang dibalas senyum oleh Ino.

Ino kembali ke dapur sementara Inoichi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju kemudian masuk ke dapur. Naruto menyapanya dan Inoichi hanya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto sambil tertawa. Sementara Gaara agak canggung berhadapan dengan Inoichi yang sekarang menatapnya. Tapi akhirnya ia lega karena laki-laki berambut pirang panjang diikat ini tersenyum ramah dan membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Hallo Sabaku, boleh ku panggil Gaara?" Gaara mengangguk ternyata pria ini orang yang ramah.

"Ino sudah cerita tentangmu dan maafkan atas sikap puteriku yang keterlaluan yah" Sambungnya dengan senyum ramah. Ino hanya merengut. Naruto dan Inoichi tertawa.

Suasana makan siang berlangsung hangat. Mereka kadang mengobrol dan tertawa. Gaara tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Di keluarganya makan bahkan tidak boleh ada suara dentingan piring sekalipun. Makanya Gaara merasa betah dan senang di sini. Diantara keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Naruto dan Ino sangat beruntung pikirnya.

...#####...

Hari-hari berlalu. Gaara mulai menikmati pekerjaan tukang kebunnya. Apalagi ditemani Ino. Mereka mulai akrab dan berbicara banyak. Setiap hari mereka bersama dan menyadari perasaan yang mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Gaara yang tertutup sedangkan Ino yang blak-blakan sangat saling mengisi satu sama lain namun mereka masih bungkam tentang perasaan satu sama lain.

Hingga pada hari terakhir Gaara mengurus kebun. Di sinilah mereka. Duduk berlindung di bawah rindang pohon yang sejuk. Memandang jutaan bunga-bunga indah warna-warni.

"Kapan mereka tumbuh dan berbunga?" Tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga-bunga yang berayun lembut tertiup angin. "baru tumbuh tunasnya saja"

"hahaha... dan kau tadi senang sekali melihatnya kan?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. " Melihat sesuatu yang kau rawat tumbuh, rasanya menyenangkan bukan?" lalu memandang kembali hamparan bunga. "Makanya aku bisa mengamuk waktu kau hancurkan bunga-bungaku!"

Gaara menatap Ino yang tersenyum. Jantungnya berdebar lembut kali ini, sepertinya ia bisa mengendalikannya dan mulai menikmati sensasi hangat dan menggelitik didadanya saat dia bertatapan atau berdekatan dengan Ino.

"Kau orang yang bertanggung jawab Gaara" Lanjut Ino. Mereka tak lagi memanggil nama keluarga. Hanya Gaara dan Ino. Gaara senang mendengarnya dan melihatnya tersenyum lembut sekarang. "Kau menepati janjimu, merawat mereka dan menjaganya seperti seorang ayah pada puterinya." Ino tertawa pelan dan menatap Gaara yang sedang menatapnya.

Getaran itu dirasakan Ino lembut terhadap pria di sampingnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tidak. Meskipun ia berkali-kali bertemu pria-pria tampan dan berkencan dengan mereka. Rasa ini... Lain. Rasa bahagia saat bersama pria ini, rindu saat ia tak ada, dan cemburu mengingat fans Gaara yang nekad kadang-kadang. Ia mengerti lebih dari Gaara tentang ini. Ia sadar ia telah jatuh cinta.

"Kata papaku, sangat susah menjadi ayah. Ia harus menjaga puterinya, apalagi papa dituntut untuk menjadi seorang ibu juga." Ino mengalihkan matanya kembali pada hamparan bunga.

"Seperti merawat bunga. Kau menanamnya, menjaganya dan merawatnya hingga tumbuh. Lalu mereka diambil orang lain saat kita menjualnya."

"Seorang ayah membesarkan dan menjaga puterinya. Namun saat ia tumbuh ayahnya harus rela puteri yang ia jaga diambil orang." Mata Ino meredup Ia sedih memikirkan jika ia harus melihat ayahnya hidup sendiri. Gaara masih tetap menatapnya. Ia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ino. Hanya Ino satu-satunya yang papanya punya. Jika ia menikah bagaimana nanti ayahnya?

"Tapi papa bilang. Sesedih apapun dan sesepi apapun ia tanpa aku nanti..."mata birunya berkaca-kaca siap mengalirkan air mata yang ia tahan. "... Kebahagiannya jauh lebih besar saat melihatku bahagia nanti... dan untuk itu, pilihlah pria yang tepat, yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati dan kau mencintainya sepenuh hati serta bisa mempertanggung jawabkan kebahagiaanmu. Agar papa tak menyesal melepasku.." Ino tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. ia menangis. Hatinya perih mengingat ayahnya saat berkata seperti itu, dan mambayangkannya benar-benar terjadi. "Ah maaf aku jadi ngelantur" Suara Ino serak dan sedikit terisak. Ia menghindari tatapan Gaara dan tak mau terlihat menangis.

Ino terkejut mendapati rasa hangat menyentuh tangannya. Gaara menggenggam tangannya. Ino menatap mata hijau emerald jernih yang menatapnya lembut. Penuh kesungguhan.

"Mungkin saat itu masih lama Ino. Dan ayahmu masih bisa tenang akan hal itu." Gaara menunduk sekilas lalu kembali menatap Ino dengan wajah memerah. "Tapi bisakah aku mencalonkan diri menjadi pria itu Ino...? Maksudku..."

Gaara berhenti sejenak mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Ino membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia gugup menunggu kata-kata Gaara selanjutnya. Apa ini artinya...

"... Untuk saat ini... bolehkah aku mengikatmu sebagai... errr... pacarku?"

Bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu keluar dari perutnya. Ia menatap Gaara yang menatapnya dengan wajah bahkan telinganya menjadi sewarna rambutnya. Gaara benar-benar gugup setelah mengatakanya. Seperti ada bom waktu diperutnya menunggu jawaban Ino. Mungkin ino merasakan tanganya dingin gemetar dan berkeringat sekarang

"Kau... Serius?"

"Tak pernah seserius, seyakin dan senekad ini dalam hidupku Ino, demi tuhan ini tantangan terberat hidupku." Gaara mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Jujur, mungkin itu hal terbodoh yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Untuk mendapatkanya apapun itu, akan ia lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar mengacaukan sistem hidupku yang tenang..." Ayolah.. apa kau harus jujur masalah ini? Lihat! Tatapan 'apa maksudmu' dari Ino.

"Jadi... Kau harus bertanggung jawab Ino... Aku... ingin kau menjadi milikku..." Gaara menatap Ino was-was, ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Itu bukan meminta atau merayu. Tetapi seperti mengancam. Ia ingin meneriakkan kata itu. Kata yang meluap-luap dihatinya tapi beku dibibirnya. "Akumncintaimuino!" Akhirnya kata itu keluar dengan sangat tidak indahnya. Cepat dan tanpa jedah! Nyaris seperti igauan. Gaara ingin lari saat itu juga jika ia tak mengingat harga dirinya. Apalagi melihat Ino tersenyum? Oh tunggu! Dia mulai tertawa sekarang. Tamatlah kau Gaara!

Ino mendengar jelas apa yang Gaara katakan tadi. Meski aneh, tapi sangat jelas. Dan ia senang. Ia memeluk Gaara, mendekap pria yang kini terkejut setengah mati atas serangan mendadak Ino.

"Kau orang yang kaku, kau juga tidak romantis, menyebalkan, dan aneh! Yaah walau kau sangat tampan" bisik Ino yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Gaara. Kata-kata Ino bagai tusukan belati bagi Gaara. Tapi pelukannya membuatnya hampir lupa diri.

"Tapi... Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta" Lanjut Ino seraya melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Gaara yang salah tingkah.

"jadi...?" Tanya Gaara penuh harap

Ino tersenyum geli. Gaara sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Gaara hampi mati, mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Ino.

"I'm yours Gaara!"

**Selesai**

* * *

*Nutupin muka pake' bakul (malu)* Bener kan kata saya? Gaje kan? Hahaha... Gaara sengaja saya buat agak pervert (saya demen Gaara begitu tapi Cuma sama Ino) kan ceritanya dia baru puber *ngeles*. Tapi itu Cuma dipikirannya doang, kalo mukanya tetep cool. *masih coba membela diri*

Oke deh, thanks buat udah yang mau baca, semoga tuhan memberkati anda. Amien... Dan untuk yang bersedia refiew semoga masuk surga, amien... yaaah sekian dari saya, mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan. Terimakasih pada bapak supir dan kondektu... ehem! Maaf kebiasaan pekerjaan saya.


End file.
